They Understand Us Like No One Else Could
by Someone2LoveMe
Summary: Maximum Ride Twilight Cross. When Max crosses path with Fork's Vampires and discovers their secrets, can they trust each other to save Max's future? Read on and find out. Faxness and two Original characters, Nala and Genivieve, Niggyness [Nala x Iggy]
1. To Save My Angel

Disclaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride or the Characters. I also dont own this idea. That is courtesy of Aqua297. THANKS AQUA!!! and yes I have permission )

Claimer: I own the sequence of events that are portrayed in this Fanfic (whoa big words ) 

Prelude: 

"Max what are we gonna do!!!" Nudge said. You could see her tear streaked eyes even though we were in complete darkness.

They had really done it this time. It was late tonight that the erasers had decided to pay us a visit complete with violence and destruction. As usual we were kicking some major butt. But I had forgotten about the Eraser upgrades, version 6.1, and when they joined forces with 6.0, things got sticky. There was a point in that fight where I though we would be okay, that we would get out of it as usual. But I should have known better, that some way they would find another way to ruin my life.

They had hurt her. My Angel. My baby. I looked at her unconscious form in my arms, as I ran through the woods. They had shot her, not once but twice in her arm and stomach and she was bleeding uncontrollably. Who let that lame excuse for an eraser, Ari have a gun I have no clue. But they're going to pay.

Nudge was crying hysterically next to me and Gasman was trying to hold back tears but only partially succeeding. I couldn't imagine how hard it was for them to see their best friend and sister bleeding to death in my arms.

I looked to my right to see Fang, I lied I do know how it feels. It's just like the time Fang got diced by those erasers before we met Anne. His face was tense and set to kill, Iggy was right beside him his faced stressed into worry. We had barely managed to escape and we were running. I hated running, it was so slow. But we were too close to a town.

"We have to find a hospital." Fang said

"Well, no _duh _captain obvious, but where?" I said

Fang sent me a glare in which I returned twice-fold, if that was even possible. We were nearing a small town.

"Max, she's still bleeding!" Nudge said through tears

_Crap_. I was about to think of something when I heard Angel moan.

"Max..." she said faintly. And then started to cry "Max, it hurts so much." She said. My heart ached for her and I was more determined then ever. 

"We have to ask for help." I said, I hated the fact to ask someone for help, especially a stranger but I refuse to have my baby in pain any longer.

"What!" Fang said

"Just for directions, maybe even a ride." I said "I wont lose her. Not today, not ever." Putting the ferocity I felt into my voice.

Fang was about to say something but I looked at him with a look that said _we-can-argue-about-this-all-night-but-we-both-know-I'm-gonna-win_, and he shut-up.

As we came closer to the town with a sign outside it that said Forks, Washington, it started to rain. Fan-frickin-tastic. We ran up to a house, the few with lights still left on. And Fang ran ahead and was knocking on the door by the time the rest of us got there.

A girl answered the door. She had reddish brown hair and a fair face, she looked surprised to see us there.

"We need help." I said ignoring the rain dripping into my face. That's when she noticed Angel.

"Oh, God! Dad! Edward!! Come in quickly." She said. She pulled us inside, I noticed that she stayed the furthest from me and Angel. 

"Bella what's wrong!?" two men came in, one was boyishly super model type handsome, and another was a older man with glasses. He took one look at me and Angel and his eyes practically bulged out of his sockets. The younger guy, I'm guessing this was Edward, stiffened and backed away a little. Hm…

"Please sit on the couch. I'll call for help." The older guy said.

"No, we just need directions to the hospital." I said not moving. 

"It's about a 30 minute ride from here." He said. Like 10 seconds by flight. Ugh, dang.

"I don't think she can make it that far." I said, more to myself, then to anyone else.

"I can get my father, he's a doctor, and he could get here quicker." The guy, Edward said. I saw that his eyes were dark and he looked like he trying to stop himself from lunging himself across the room. 

I didn't even have to think about it, what ever it took to save Angel. "Okay." as soon as I said it he walked across the room speeding up to pass us. I don't think we look that bad. Did we?


	2. Suspicions

_Okay, I forgot this last time but usually I have a random Quote to go w/ all of my chapters. I shall call them, Someone2LoveMe's Random Quotes. So here is the chapter and my quote. Thanks for the reviews everyone!! This is my first Fanfiction on here and I guess it's turning out okay )_

* * *

**SRQ: The other day someone asked me if I knew you. A thousand memories of us went through my head. And I whispered "Not Anymore"**

* * *

**They Understand Us Like No One Else Could Chapter 1**

"Please sit, sit." The older guys said ushering us to the couch. You could tell he was unnerved because his face was a white as a sheet, but who wouldn't be.

We sat down as Angel started to wake up again, she cried into my shoulder as I cradled her and tried to stop the bleeding. The rest of the flock sat around me helping.

"Is this your…." The guy asked pointing to me and Fang and then back to Angel. It took me a minute to figure it out.

"What? Oh No! She's my sister." I said quickly. Even thought I treated her as a daughter. "Um, what is your name?"

"Call me Charlie." He said. And we waited. Not even 5 minutes later someone knocked on the door. Charlie answered it and the guy whose name I'm pretty sure was Edward walked in followed by someone just as boyishly good looking as him but older carring a medicine bag and two women. One older and one younger, both unnaturally outrageously gorgeous.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. What happen here?"

_She fell down the stairs. _I said to myself sarcastically. "She got shot." I simply said.

"Okay Edward I need you to lay out a blanket and Alice I need you to….." he continued with his orders and motioned for me to lay Angel down on the large soft blanket that was laid out. I laid her down and stroked her hair, whispering reassurance in her ear. She nodded and smiled every once in awhile through her tears.

"Now this is very, very important. Okay, sweetie." She nodded and looked into my eyes. "Are you listening? Okay the most important thing is don't die, okay? Just don't die." She nodded and I kissed her on her tear streaked cheek and got up so that Carlisle could get to work on her wounds.

Bella took a very reluctant me and the flock into the kitchen. Nudge and Gazzy sat down at the table still crying. Iggy stiffly took his seat and just stared ahead. Fang sat down leaning against the back of the chair looking impassive and distant. I tried to sit down but it made me nervous. So I ended up pacing the floor and constantly looking out into the living room where Carlisle was operating.

"Max, sit down, your making me nervous." Iggy said

I just sighed and kept pacing, " I cant, what if she wont be okay? What if she like loses the use of her arm, What if-"

"Max she'll be fine. She always is." Fang said getting up and making me get up and sit in his chair.

"But she's never been shot before Fang!" I said putting my head on my arm. "And what if they find…._them."_

"Find what?' Bella had just walked in the room with some clean clothes.

"um, nothing" I said

She just shrugged "Carlisle said she's going to be fine and that you probably would want to stay here overnight. So I brought you some dry clothes and you guys can sleep in the living room."

I looked at Fang and he nodded. I just let out an exasperated breath. I didn't say anything just nodded and took the clothes motioning for the flock to follow me.

"There is a bathroom up stairs." Bella said as we past.

"Okay , you first Gazzy." I said climbing up the stairs and shifting though the clothes for something for Gazzy.

**BELLA"S POINT OF VIEW**

I felt sorry for them. They seemed like really nice kids. But it seems that their hiding something. And what about their parents?

Edward came in and sat down at the table. I knew it was hard when he saw that little girl bleeding, he was hungry, you could see it in his eyes. But I could tell something else had brought him in here.

"What's the matter, Edward?" I asked walking up to him

He looked up at me, his boyish face stressed into confusion and worry. "Those kids. There is something unnatural about them."

My curiosity got ahold of me then. "Like what?" I asked, intrigued.

"For one, the little girls blood, it smelled...different." I cringed at the word blood. It all smelled the same to me. "And their thoughts are mixed up. It's hard to read them. And I keep hearing something in their heads that..."

I stepped closer to him, ushering him to go on.

"...they have something to hide Even the way they think is strange. Constantly on alert and jumpy at the slightest things. And then they keep thinking about erasers and a school."

"Why would they be afraid of _erasers_?" It sounded pretty stupid to me.

Edward paused for a minute. "Because I think there is more to their story."

A/N I dont htink that Edward and Bella were in character very much. But i tried /

I'm going for 15 reviews until the next chapter ).


	3. Giving In

Thanks for the reviews guys!!!

_Disclaimer: I think I forgot this last time. Oh well. Anyway, I'm not old enough to be James Patterson and not awesome enough to come up w/ this idea, that is courtesy of Aqua!! _

_Claimer: I do own, however, the general evens that are portrayed n this FF_

* * *

_**SRQ: Love Is War**_

_** -Easy To Start**_

_** -Hard To End**_

_** -Impossible To Forget**_

* * *

**They Understand Us Like No One Else Could – Chapter 2**

It felt so good to take a shower; even in the situation I was in. Don't get me wrong, it did seem to take the some of the pleasure out of it, but on a scale of 1 to 10, I still give it a 9.

Max, You have to watch what you do. Danger is near and someone new will enter your life

_Ugh. You again_. I thought as I looked in the mirror. _What's the heck is that suppose to mean? And why do you always have to sound like some kind of fortune cookie. Speak English for goodness sake. _

Silence. _Of course._

Eventually everyone had taken a shower and was sleep, even Fang after much persuasion. Angel was on the couch, sleeping, Nudge beside her clutching her hand as if her life depended on it. Maybe it did. I don't know what I would do if we lost Angel.

The rest of the flock was scattered around the living room. Carlisle did a good job helping Angel, I thanked him before he left. The two women had the some look that Edward had when we first got here. There was something weird about that family. Edward was suppose to go home, but I heard him sneak into Bella's room about an hour ago. I could barely hear it with my enhanced hearing. I don't know how he got up there though. Like I said, weird.

You could here the rain still pouring outside. It was comforting. I loved the rain. I loved the constant beat of the water tapping on everything. It was just…perfection. I could here small cracks of thunder.

I had a sudden urge to do something I haven't done since everything seemed simple and Jeb wasn't the backstabbing, lying, hypocritical, Maximum-Ride-You-Must-Save-The-World chanting ass he is now. When I was so young that I didn't have to worry about a thing in the world except when my two-front teeth would grow back. When I could play in the rain.

I didn't know what it was, but something possessed me, and I simply got up and walked through the front door and stood outside on the edge of creaky porch watching the rain pour down.

I leaned against the porch opening closed my eyes and tilted my head back against it, still listening. For the first time in what felt like forever, I felt…_relaxed_. But unfortunately I remembered that I had to get back to the flock. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Distracted?" A voice asked behind me

I swung around to see that it was Fang.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that!" I said. He just grinned. _That butthead_.

Again I found myself intrigued by his grin and found myself staring deeper into it. And into is sweet chocolate brown eyes. So deep, I thought I was going to drown. God, what was going on with me? Damn hormones.

I had found myself doing this often, just staring deep into his eyes, thinking god-forsaken things about him. I didn't know what it all meant. And it seemed every time I saw him, and when were alone together I would get this dull ache in my chest. I would take in every aspect of his body, studying certain areas if you will. I had no idea where any of this was coming from, but it was scary how everything had changed.

Love is a tricky thing, Maximum.

_Love? Who said anything about love?_

_Everything will be clear in your heart eventually Maximum._

_Clear about WHAT?_

Silence_. Ugh!!!_

"Max?" Fang brought me out of my thought and my staring

"Hmm" I said looking back at him trying my best not to get lost in his eyes.

"Voice?" I just nodded and turned around

He came up next to me, and we just sat in silence. And then that childish urge caught hold of me again and I just wanted to run around in the rain.

"Fang? You wanna take a walk with me?" I asked not turning to him, but kept staring out and watched the water hit the ground and roll off of lush green leaves.

I felt him look at me out of the corner of my eye. "In the rain?" he asked

I nodded. "Like we used to do when we were younger."

He paused a minute. "Yeah."

I smiled, took his hand and ran. I loved the way the rain hit my face and ran down my hair. I even smiled. I heard Fang running behind me and I just kept running, until we were deep into some woods that were on the outside of Bella's house.

I finally stopped running not even breathing hard. I tilted my head up again and closed my eyes. Fang was standing next to me, watching. I hadn't realized I hadn't let go of his hand until he pulled it away and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked at him and smiled. His dark hair was plastered all over his forehead. I laughed a little and brushed his hair back from his face, letting my hands linger for a unknown reason. He looked at me, into my eyes. And that's when his eyes trapped me again. That dull ache made it's way into my chest again. And you know what? I didn't care, I let the feeling take me. I didn't know what it was, but I realized that something was different about him, something I had never noticed before, or never took the time to notice. And I think I was going to find out what it meant...

A/N: Do I feel a Faxness Moment Coming On Here Or What: I would post more, but I have Soccer Practice. So More Later or Tomorrow. I think I'll shoot for another 15 reviews : Hope you guys liked it


	4. Disruptions

Again, thanks for the reviews!! You guys truly and on every level Rock My World . But first I need some help. It's been about 2 months since I finished Twilight and New Moon and I can't exactly remember all the names of the Werewolves in the story. I know Paul, Sam, Quil, and Jacob but I'm pretty sure I'm missing one or two names. One of which was Jacob's other friend. It'd be great if you guys could help me . Thanks. And there are going to be alot of POV changes in the next couple of chapters so it might get a little confusing.

_Disclaimer: We all know what goes here_

_Claimer: you know what's mine and what isn't _

* * *

_**SRQ:**_

_**A Good Friend Will Wipe Away Your Tears When Your Crush Crushes You. But A Best Friend Will Walk Up To Him And Say "It's Because Your Gay Isn't It!"** _

**

* * *

**

**They Understand Us Like No One Else Could – Chapter 3**

My hand pulled away as rain dripped from and off my nose. Silently and slightly unwillingly I took a step forward, closer to him, as I began to lose myself. I began to look away, embarrassed, when he stepped forward.

The ache in my chest intensified and my heart fluttered. I wanted to move, any part of my body to distract myself from my heartache, but his eyes kept me fixed. So I moved the only part of my body that I could move. I fully extended my wings through my windbreaker and felt the rain soak my feathers.

Fang did the same with apart of me praying it was for the same reasons.

I looked at his wings tearing the contact for that moment. And I couldnt help myself, I reached out and touched the shimmering black feathers that shone better than polished Onyx. I felt a small smile tug on my face as a shiver trimmered under my touch.

_It can't be_. I told myself. _He's just cold is all._

_Love is not a cold feeling Maximum._

_How would you know if he loved me? How would you know if I loved him?_

_I may not be in your heart but I am in your mind. And not even you cannot deny the feelings behind your thoughts. As for him, look into his eyes Maximum._

I looked back into the deep pools of thoughts that seemed to have a spell over me, losing myself, stepping closer.

Our faces were only inches apart, slowly getting closer, until all I would have to do is stand on my toes and there would be no distance between us.

But all of a sudden there was a snap of a tig to be heard around the sound of falling rain. Both me and Fang brought in our wings immediately into our windbreakers. We looked around preparing to fight, but we didnt hear or see anything .

No erasers, no nothing, nothing. Just eerie silence, our breathing, and the rain tapping lightly around us.

"Let's go."Fang siad taking my hand and running in the direction of the house. As I ran behind him I could have swore I saw a huge, bear sized dog runnig behind us.

**A/N: A little short, I know. And dont worry the next chaopter will have Faxness. This Faxness interuption was meant to introduce some characters and I think we all know who they are . foreshadowing clues in the last sentence hinthintwinkwink I'm think I'm only going to go for 4 or 5 reviews for this chapter. It wasn't that enventful.**


	5. Not Titled Yet

Thank you to Funniebanana for the name of the name of the other Werewolf., Embry!!! I knew I was forgetting someone.

_Disclaimer: To young to be JP and not clever enough to come up w/ on my own _

_Claimer: I own this FF and the OC's.

* * *

_

_**SRQ:**_

_**When Your Down I May Not Be Able To Pick You Back Up, But I Promise I'll Be Willing To Lay Down Right Next To You ****

* * *

**_

**They Understand Us Like No One Else Could – Chapter 4 Jacob's POV**

_What In The Hell._

We were al thinking it. I could hear it echo in their minds. Quil, Paul, Sam, and Embry, and I were scouting out for the red hair leech when we saw _them_.

There were two of them. I watch through the water dripping off my fur.

Simultaneously we all switched to our human form, our bare feet sinking into the mud that surrounded us.

They boy and the girl seemed tied to each other, by some invisible force, keeping the other's focus, unaware a to oblivious to the world around them.

Slowly we all walked forward, silently and unheard. That is until Embry stepped on a twig. I barely heard it but obviously _they_ did.

They pulled in their wings looking around. I guess they didn't see us because the guy just took the girl's hand and they ran.

I looked at Sam, he nodded and we all changed, soundlessly running after them. I took note to the fact that they ran faster then any human I had ever seen. We stopped outside the edge of the woods as they entered a house.

I recognized it at once.

_And to the leech lover's house we go_. Paul's thoughts echoed in my mind.

An unintentional growl rumbled in my throat.

_Enough, let's go back to the house_. Sam's stern voice ordered

BACK AT SAM"S HOUSE 

We were all gathered around the table eating food that Emily **A/N: Not sure if that's Sam's fiancé's name. But I'm pretty sure. **

"So the leech lover is housing even more Freaks." Paul

It was silent for a moment until Sam spoke. "We might have to take them down. They could be dangerous. I'm pretty sure you guys noticed how fast they were, they may have other super human qualities. Not to mention, they may have ties with the vampires."

Everyone nodded.

"Maybe we should pay Bella a visit first. They might even know about the….wings. Or they might not even be dangerous, we'd just be making enemies in the wrong places." I suggested. Maybe it was an excuse to see Bella, to check on her, maybe not. But it seemed pretty logical.

Sam took this in and nodded.

"It looks like we're going to be paying a visit to out winged friends." He said.

MAX"S POV 

**A/N: Before I go on, I forgot to mention that in this Max is 15 and so is Fang and Iggy and Nudge is 12 ect., the reason for this is I think it's easier to believe the fax if Fang is older. I don't know why it just seems that way. Maybe because if he's older he may have changed and grown more…emotional? I guessI don't know. Maybe you cam explain it to me. **

Fang and I ran into the house, needless to say, soaked.

We were standing in the foyer and Fang hadn't let go of my hand. Instead, he stood in front of me, intertwining his other hand in mine. I looked into his face and saw something there I had never seen before.

Neither one of us could deny what had happen in the woods. It made my heart beat faster even thinking the he may feel the same way.

I looked into his face again, through his dripping wet hair, and saw his intentions.

He stepped closer to me and my breathing involuntary became quicker. I could have swore I saw him grin appear on his face at how I was reacting. He knew what he was doing to me and I wanted to slap him for it. Maybe later.

He was so close to me. And his lips had barely brushed mine when we heard small feet shuffling around to house.

"Max?' Angel was walking around with Celeste in her arms rubbing her eyes. But I let out a sigh of relief when I realized she was turned away from us. _**A/N: Ha! I'm so evil!! I thought of a much better Faxness moment other then this one where they are all wet and stuff. So sorry!! But it did still kinda sorta qualify as Faxness.**_

Fang sighed and hung his head like a defeated 7 year-old. I oculdnt help but to smile.

I stood on my toes and kissed him on the check and whispered. "Tomorrow, I promise."

I smiled even more when I realized that was only three of the five words that were spoken since we left the porch. I guess Fang is beginning to rub off on me.

I walked away, leaving my hands in his until the distance became to great and walked up behind Angel.

She smiled and took my hand. She noticed my wet clothes, "Max, why are you all wet?"

She looked at me and I knew she was reading my mind which was spinning with thoughts. I tried to push them back but she was to quick. She looked in the Foyer behind me to see and also very wet Fang and her smile broadened.

I expected her to scream and squeal and run to tell the rest of the flock but all she did was smile and said, "It's about time."

I looked at her in awe. She just looked back at me. I figured she would tell the flock. "Oh don't worry I will. I just wanna sleep right now, I'm tired and I had a bad dream. Could you stay with me?"

I nodded and allowed her to pull me to the couch where she laid down. I just sat down next to the couch, stroking her hair.

What a Day.

_**A/N: The End sucked, but I hoped you liked it.**_


	6. Visitors

_A/N_:

**CrimsonScarz**: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!! I mean really late, I wrote this last week but I'm putting it up now. Sorry, but I hope you had a happy birthday anyway!!

**BroadwayBabe32** I don't think there will be any Niggy. I'm not against it or anything, it's just not my cup of tea. Personally I just really don't like Mari, Figgy, or Miggy. No one has really done Angel and Gasman, but maybe 'cause they're so young. Fang and Nudge are just like…..just no. But Bella and Edward FOREVER!!!!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of JP's works or the characters of Twilight blah blah blah blabbidy blah. You get it by now don't you?_

_Claimer: This however does belong to me. _

_**SRQ:**_

_**The Truth Is Everyone In Your Life Is Going To Hurt You. You Just Have To Figure Out Who's Worth The Pain.**_

They Understand Us Like No One Else Could Chapter 5 

I woke up with light shining in my face. The heat stroking my skin soothingly. I must have fallen asleep. I looked to my left to see my hand lying on the couch. Where's Angel?

I started to panic and looked around me to see not one member of the flock in view. My breathing became shallow and my panic grew.

"Max, we're in here!"

You have no idea how relieved I was to hear that voice. It was Angel's voice calling me into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and my relief only became that much better. My whole flock was sitting at the small kitchen table eating microwave waffles with juice. Obviously, they weren't eating as much as they could, because the amount of food in front of them could have been devoured by Nudge in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Max!" Angel said her golden blond curls bouncing as she ran up and jump up to hug me, followed closely by Nudge. I looked everyone over carefully, because I'm just paranoid liked that.

My gaze stayed on Fang for an extra moment and I found that he was already looking at me. His eyes pulled me in and I looked away blushing. Nudge, Angel, and Gasman giggled and even Iggy had a smirk on his face.

They knew.

I just sighed and sat down at the table and took some of Nudge's and Gasman's waffles ignoring their "HEY!!"s in response.

"We should get going soon. The erasers attacked not to far from here and they'll probably be looking for us." I said between bites. And I got nods of agreement in response. I got up and walked into the living room gathering our things.

When I was done I walked into the bathroom and laid my head up against the wall and took in a heavy breath.

All of a sudden A hand that had materialized itself around my waist turned me around. I was about to go into full eraser butt kicking mode when this person's face smashed into my own.

Fang.

I relaxed but was still surprised. Whoever guessed he would have been so forward. But, hey. I'm not complaining.

The kiss was short and sweet. Yet long enough and fierce enough to say all the things that were meant to be said the night before.

When we parted he kept his forehead against mine and whispered "Good Morning."

I smiled. "Good morning."

He kissed me again, this time putting his hands around my waist and I put my hands around his neck. Now I'm not one to brag, but we both know this could have gone on forever. But usually when you here a 7 and 12 year old giggling behind you it tends to ruin the moment.

I just rolled my eyes and gave Fang one last quick kiss before I walked back into the living room to gather the rest of our things. When I got there I saw that Bella and Edward walking down from her room.

"Hey." She said with a smile. I returned her smile.

"Um, thatnks so much for your help. But we're going to get going. Again Thakns for everything."

She just nodded and then the dorrbell rang.

She walked to go answer the door while Edward stayed back a second longer and just stared at me for a moment. Jeez, I thought he was going to bore a hole in my face the way he was looking at me.

when Bella answered the door I could tell that she wasnt expecting the people she saw. I walked past the door to see 3 guys. All I have to say is that they were HUGE.

They had different features to them, but were strangely alike in so many ways, but I couldnt put my finger on how.

"Jacob? What are you doing here." I could here both excitement and confusion in Bella's voice.

"Um, Hi Bella. We need to talk to you for a second." The guy named Jacob said. He seemd to be having a fight within himself. I wonder what that's about.

"Sure. Uh, Come on In." She moved aside so that the three guys could come in. They looked old, but oddly young.

When they saw me they all stopped and just...stared. Jeez people in this town have some serious staring issues. They actually stopped and just looked at me. One of them _growled._

_I mean he actually GROWLED at me. _The only other person that has ever growled at me was Ari, but he has "problems"

Jacob nudged him and whispered "Paul!" In kind of a warning tone. Well obviously this wasnt the first ime he has growled at someone. Wow.

Anyway, Bella pushed them into the kitchen and I heard hushed voices. I thought this would be a fantastic time to eaves drop. And what I heard changed everything.

A/N I'm aiming for about 10 reviews. Thankyou much loves


	7. Caught

A/n:

Thanks for the reviews guys!

_**XirishXDreamerX**_- You'll LOVE Twilght. Everyone I know that has read it loves it just as much as I do. New Moon is just as good, kind of slow, but still VERY good.

_**Ducksluvme**_-Yeah I know, they are just a little out of character. I really didn't know how to get them into character. I'm horrible at that /. If you have any tips feel free to PM me w/ them!!

_**BroadwayBabe32**_: lol. I thought the same thing.

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, nor does the general concept of it. And I borrowed the quote to. THANKS __**CrimsonScarz**_

_Claimer- This does belong to me, however._

_**SRQ:**_

_**You Don't Die From a Broken Heart. You Just Wish You Did**_

They Understand Us Like No One Else Could - Chapter 6 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Bella said to the 3 guys. But mainly looking at the one named Jacob who was avoiding her gaze.

So far I know that the slightly weird one is named Paul. And the one who looks like he wants to jump out of his skin is Jacob. I don't know the other one's name, who just happens to be the bigger of the three and I suspect the man in charge.

"Um..We-" Jacob starts but end up being cut off by the weird guy who I've decided is missing a few fries short of a happy meal. Coughcough _he's crazy_ coughcough.

"We wanna know about the freaks your housing!" He said slightly pacing the kitchen. I froze at that.

Bella seemed to be offended by this. "Edward and his family aren't freaks! And you should know about-" She started

"No the other ones. You know the ones with….." Jacob trailed off

Bella just looked at him quizzically, before Jacob just sighed and continued. " The ones with…_with wings_." He said. My breath was literally caught in my thought. Everything told me that I should run and get the flock but I needed to know what they knew.

"What? No one in this house as wings unless Edward just happen to sprout some this morning." She said. Speaking of Edward, where was he? I saw him come down the stairs with Bella.

"The girl that was in the living room and some other guy were out in the woods yesterday, with wings." Jacob said.

Dammit.

That was all I needed to hear. I was about to go and get the flock to blow out of here. When a humongo arm materialized itself around my waist and a hand appeared over my face. I struggled but I was easily picked up and carried into the kitchen where four surprised faces.

Paul looked furious. Everyone else looked surprised.

I looked up to the owner of the arms who were currently holding me captive.

I was wondering were that son of a gun Edward went. Jeez, he's strong. I tried to send thought to Angel but I don't think she getting them.

Fantastic time for miscommunication with the only telepath in the house.

Edward sat me down in a chair, leaving a hand over my mouth and putting the other on my shoulder, I tried to get up but he pushed down on my shoulder to the point where I thought that the force would break my back.

Everyone surrounded me.

"Who are you?" Paul asked growling, stepping closer to me, Jacob stopping him a couple feet from me.

I glared at him. I realized that the other, biggest guy, wasn't there.

"Who are you?" Jacob repeated in a softer yet still as cautious tone.

Edward slowly let his hand fall from my face. I took my chance.

"FANG!!!!" I screamed as loud as I can. Edward quickly put his hand back over my mouth.

I heard bumping on the floor above us. And then I saw Fang being brought down the stairs by the third guy.

That's Just Flippin FANTASTIC.

And It's amazing that this guy can hold Fang. Fang could take down about 5 erasers at once and they cant bring him down, and this guy simply has him in a choke hold dragging him and forcing him to sit in a chair across from me.

He was furious, it didn't take a genius to know that. He's ego was probably a little bruised too.

With Edward's hand still over my mouth, Paul said, "Now, Who are you?"

Edward reluctantly pulled his hand down from my face to let me speak. I looked at them all. Jacob looked fierce but just not in a way that I feared for my safety. Not that I would anyway. Paul looked…..furious. I couldn't see Edward seeing as he was standing behind me, keeping me seated. And Bella looked a little confused.

Everyone but Bella, surrounded us and stared me and Fang down.

I glared back.

Ignoring Paul's question I asked Fang, "Where's the rest of the flock?" Paul growled and I sneered at him.

"Upstairs. He looked them in a room." Fang said, ice dripping off his words as he looked at the person who dragged him downstairs. That explains why Angel didn't answer my mental calls.

No problem, either they'll fly out the window, Iggy will pick the lock, or Ig and Gazzy will blow up the door. Or a combination of the three.

"Sam, Bring them all down here. She says they have ways of escaping." Edward said. The third guy. Sam, went upstairs at a record pace.

"What the Hell!! I didn't say—" I gasped, _He could read my mind_. This was going to be a long day.

I hate to stop there. But I have things to do and people to see. Hoped you like it!!


	8. AN:Redo of Chapter 7,I need your help!

Okay, so a lot of people were telling me that Edward and Bella were a little out of character. And I also realize this, so I was trying to re-write the chapter and I was thinking that you guys could help me out a bit.

Maybe PM some ideas that would help me get a better idea of Edward's personality. That would be amazingly awesome.

And also since I'm already talking I think I should tell you a little about my two OC's. You don't have to read them if you don't want to. You'll find out about them in later chapters, but if you want a sneak peak. Here ya go!

* * *

**Name: Nala**

**Age:15 (one month younger then Iggy)**

**Hybrid: Avian-Feline-Hybrid**

**Abilities: Electricity and other abilities from her feline cross (climb trees, run very fast, strength. ect.)**

**Discription: Olive skin with thick. wavy, jet black hair, with bangs that have streaks of blue in them and the rest of her hair has a bluish tint to it (you know how some people's hair is so black that in the sun it looks blue? yea, like that) She is pretty. Her eyes are the same shade as dark blue as the streaks on her hair and glow like a cat's in the dark. Her wings are lighter then Fang's but Darker than night and have blue-ish tips. And she's 5'7"**

**Personality: Stubborn, Sarcastic, strong-willed, persistant, sensitive at times, loving ot those who love her, optimistic, honest unless she feels she has a good reason to lie, and protective, can be a little immature**

**Other: Has a thing for a certain blind pyro. Matel tiger claws come through her hands and she has martial art skills beyond belief.

* * *

**

**Name: Genavieve**

**Age: 5 **

**Hybrid: Avain-hybrid**

**Abilities: Healing and Hypnosis**

**Discription: Pale Skin with wavy thick brown hair, with her bangs swept to the side. Pretty cute, if I do say so myself. Eyes are Hazel. About four feet tall. Wings are light brown with white random feathers and white tips on the edge of her wings.**

**Personality: Stubborn, cute, helpful, Shy, sensitive, loving, basically she's like Angel minus the slight sense of creepyness and telapathic powers, and she can be optimistic, but sometimes she can be a real put-downer**

**Other: Bites her nails constantly, depends on Nala excendingly, and has a crush on Gazzy even though she'd never admit it.

* * *

There are my OC's!! If you have any recommendations for anyone of them, PM me with your ideas. Feel free to include suggestions about the story, charaters, Faxness, ect...**

Much love,

Someone2LoveMe


	9. Redo:Caught

A/n:

Oklay I re-did the chapter. I think Edward's and Bella's character are a little better. But if not, I tried. But I do like this chapter better then the last. This one goes further too. SOrry about the wait. I'm moving to Virginia...from my lovely home in CALI. cry lots of arrangments to make.

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, nor does the general concept of it. _

**They Understand Us Like No One Else Could - Chapter 6**

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Bella said to the 3 guys. But mainly looking at the one named Jacob who was avoiding her gaze.

So far I know that the slightly weird one is named Paul. And the one who looks like he wants to jump out of his skin is Jacob. I don't know the other one's name, who just happens to be the bigger of the three and I suspect the man in charge.

"Um..We-" Jacob starts but end up being cut off by the weird guy who I've decided is missing a few fries short of a happy meal. Coughcough _he's crazy_ coughcough.

"We wanna know about the freaks your housing!" He said slightly pacing the kitchen. I froze at that.

Bella seemed to be offended by this. "Edward and his family aren't freaks! And you should know about-" She started

"No the other ones. You know the ones with….." Jacob trailed off

Bella just looked at him quizzically, before Jacob just sighed and continued. " The ones with…_with wings_." He said. My breath was literally caught in my thought. Everything told me that I should run and get the flock but I needed to know what they knew.

"What? No one in this house as wings unless Edward just happen to sprout some this morning." She said. Speaking of Edward, where was he? I saw him come down the stairs with Bella.

"The girl that was in the living room and some other guy were out in the woods yesterday, with wings." Jacob said.

Dammit.

That was all I needed to hear. I was about to go and get the flock to blow out of here. When a humongo arm materialized itself around my waist and a hand appeared over my face. I struggled but I was easily picked up and carried to the living room where I was thrown onto a the couch.

I looked up to see Edward with a hard look on his face. I was wondering where he went.

"What?" I said in a cold voice.

"Leave." Was all he simply said.

"You brought me in to tell me that." I said still staring at him, with him staring back, both of us un-blinking. I'd have to end this contest soon, I had to get the flock out of here before the three guys who look like they OD'd on steriods, decide to pay me a visit. "Well, just to let you know, I was just about to go anyway."

Unfortunately, since the Universe seems to have it in for me, the three nutjobs walked in.

"See." Paul growled. " I told you, they're working together! We have to take them down!" Right now, on the Scale of Saneness, Paul is pretty much down there. Why the Hell would I be working with Edward?

I didn't stay around to find out. I jump of and over the couch so I was as far away as possible from them all, and jetted up the stairs three at a time. and I ran into a room where the flock was waiting. I shut and locked the door behind me, hearing everyone that I had left downstairs behind me.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything!" Paul was yelling, probably at Bella.

"I didnt! What are you doing?!" She yelled back.

I heard the door jiggling and it sounded like someone was trying to pick the lock. I turned around and the flock took one look at my expression and they were ready to run, I tapped the back of Iggy's hand twice and we were all out the window in seconds.

I was jumping out the window just as the door crashed open. It looked like whoever was trying to pick the lock decided to just knock it down instead. How convenient.

We all landed lightly on our feet, using our wings to coast lightly to the ground.

"What are we going to do, Max?" Gazzy asked.

We couldn't fly. This place may be small, but it's still too many people. So I guess we would have to out run them. _Ugh_ I hate running. It so friggin slow compared to flying! I didnt have time to vent my anger when a door burst open.

"Run!" Was all I said. And we ran. "Run into a store or something. We have to throw them of!" I said as I heard them run out of the house, following us.

We had run into town, and there was a clothing store, and without a word we all swerved and ran into it.

"Everyone hide." I said, we got several weird looks from passing people, but that was the least of my worries, I told myself as I lunged myself behind a rack of sweaters next to Fang.

"Why are they chasing us?" Fang asked.

"I have no clue." I said looking arounf for my other flock memebers. Ig was hiding with Nudge in a clothing rack next to ours and Angel and the Gasman were staning next to a lady pretending to busy themselves looking through clothes. If you didnt know better you would have thought that they were her kids. It brought tears to my eyes, I was so proud of them.

Then my eyes fell on two girls, one looked about 7 or 8 years old, and she was biting her nails looking around nervously. She had wavy dark brown hair and hazel eyes that seen to hyponotize me. But the other girl looked vaguely familiar. She had the jet black hair and blue streaks in the bangs that hung in front of her face. And I saw that she had the deepest blue of eyes I have ever seen. I know I haven't met her before, but something about her was just...

I didnt have time to finish my thought, because a certain group of crazy people had just come throught the door. The way it looked was that Edward was chasing, Bella who was practically out of breath, who was chasing Dum, Dum, and Dummer who I noticed weren't even breathing hard, who were chasing us.

Paul was just about foaming at the mouth and looked like the freak he was. But hey, who am I to judge.

The other two were trying to calm him down as they all started to look for us. Bella followed, asking them questions non stop. Edward was behind her trying to get her to turn around and follow him out. I noticed that he tryed to stay as far away as possible from Paul, Sam, And Jacob. I mean I don't blame him, but the way his jaw was tight and how he seemed to have that same look in his eye. The look he had the first time we saw him, like he had to try to stop himself from lunging across the room.

We waited until they had passed us, and I waved to the flock to try to sneak to the door. We were halfway there when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Call me paranoid, but I don't think that that is good thing. And I found out why, when I noticed we were surrounded by insanely model type guys. Two faces stood out immediately.

We were halfway to the door when we saw them.Fang immediately tensed up and the rest of the flock did to. None of us hesitated to get into fighting position in a tight circle as he spoke.

"Hello Maximum." Jeb said, as he stood in front of the door. Ari smiled minacingly, and growling.

I looked around to see that the only non eraser type faces were Jacob, Sam, Paul, Edward, Bella, and the two girls that I had seen before. Well now it's a party.

This was going to be just a bundle of fun.

_Psht. Right._

* * *

An:

Kinda sucked but I promise it will get better throughout the story. Again story ideas for Faxness moments, plots, ect. Are welcome. AndI will gladly give full credit!!


	10. Choices

A/N: Sorry it took so long!! I was waiting until school got let out. And now I am free!! Anyway I hope you like and/or love the chapter!! The ending will make you want to kill me

_**XirishXDreamerX**_: I hope it's good too!! Tell me what you think!!

_**2ndsly**_: I think that you have caught on to something smiles slyly It will be mentioned in later chapters. . And Genevieve will now be 8 years old, a more appropriate crush age I think.

_**Teenprodigy:**_ Thank you for your advice!!

**_Not magical me:_** Lol, if you want me to.

SORRY IF I DIDN'T REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW!!

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!! **

_**SRQ:**_

_**My Knight In Shining Armor Turned Out To Be A Loser In Aluminum Foil**_.

_**They Understand Us Like No One Else Could Chapter 7**_

_Crap_.

That is the statement that comes to mind in this particular situation.

_Crap. Crap. CRAP_.

It's nice and simple and describes my life at the moment.

"Crap!" HEY! The dark haired girl took my idea!! "I thought you were dead! Jeez! How disappointing is that!!"

She's telling me.

Wait a minute!! How the heck did she know Ari?!

Ari just smiled menacingly. "I was, but you know I couldn't stay away for too long, _sis. _By the way, Long time no see."

The girl just rolled her eyes. "Ew. Not long enough. And don't call me that, people can hear you."

What the Hell!?! Ari has a sister!! Maybe that means that it wasn't me. Maybe I'm NOT Jeb's daughter!!

I was so confused. I looked at Fang and he shrugged. He was just as confused as I was.

**This FF was written before MR3, so anything in that book has absolutely no relation to what I'm writing now**

"Nala." Jeb said w/ a small smile. "It's been a long time. 7 months as a matter of fact. And I see you have made friends with young Genevieve too."

Nala stepped in front of Genevieve and metal cat like claws extended out of her knuckles **A/n: Yes I know a little cliché w/ the whole Wolverine X-Men thing, but hey I think it's pretty cool **while I low feral growl escaped her throat. That explains her ties to the School.

But what is it with these people and _growling_ for Goodness sake!!! Jeez! You'd think I'd have enough crazy people in my life!!

It was then that I noticed her eyes. The deep pools of a satin blue had every feature of that of a cat, right down to the narrow slit down the middle.

So she was from the school. All of a sudden the erasers attacked, and being the lucky person I am, Ari came straight towards me while I was handling 4 other erasers. But this time he didn't call them off so he could have lil 'ole me to himself.

He actually _waited._

The little stalker.

This bothered me more then him just coming after me. Every time I would steal a look at him his toothy grin would become bigger and bigger until it was a full out smile. That can't be good.

I took glances in between giving and receiving blows at my flock. They were holding up. Iggy was throwing punches and Gazzy helped out every time an eraser tried to creep up behind Ig.

That's My Boys.

Angel and Nudge were working together, with Angel using mind control and Nudge throwing punches every now and then at a stray erasers. I watched proudly as Nudge made a grown Eraser fall to his knees with a simple clap over its ears. I would have cried tears but, you know, it's difficult to do said crying when several erasers are attacking you.

Fang of course, had absolutely no problems, seeing as how he's Mr. Macho and what not.

The erasers, however, hadn't been trying to fight near Bella and her friends. The erasers more likely, looked like they were trying to catch them, but basically getting nowhere.

The Nala and Genevieve were working an as a team. Nala using that thing that people use to get clothes off higher racks as a weapon along with the long blades extending from her hands, with Genevieve hiding behind he. Every an eraser managed to sneak up behind her, Genevieve seemed to catch their eyes, and the erasers eyes would glaze over and then they'd just…._drop_. Maybe she's a telepath just like Angel.

_Oh Joy._

When I had finished off all of my erasers I made a 360 looking for Ari, but I couldn't see him. Where is the little brat?

A small click answered my question.

"Nobody moves or the girl will have a gaping hole where her brain is suppose to be."

Everyone was still. Everyone stopped fighting.

I turned around to see that Ari had managed to get Bella away from Edward (who was being held down by 7 erasers fighting furiously) and had her at gunpoint.

"That's a little vial. Even for you Ari." I said. My head hurt, and I could tell it was bleeding, but that was the least of my worries. I saw everyone in the room was held down by erasers except for Nala, Genevieve, and me.

"Well, you got to do what you got to. We want you to come with us, you and only you." He said as he clicked the safety off.

The way I see it I have 2 choices. I could take my chances and take my flock and let Bella and her crew deal with the erasers. Or I could save innocent people and get out of the School like I always do.

Guess which one I chose.

"Fine, let her go." I said Yep, if you chose option numero dos you where correct! That's me, Maximum Ride, saver of all innocents.

"Yeah tell me how that goes. In the meanwhile, the kid and I have to get going." Nala said, taking Genevieve by the shoulders and started walking towards the door. "Nice seeing you all again, Really. Fun times."

Erasers quickly intercepted them.

"Now. Nala, you know that's not how things work." Ari said his hand tightening on the gun. Bella gave a low whimper and her shaking become worse. "Now what if young Genevieve was in the same situation as this young girl here."

Genevieve was then snatched by erasers and her eyes where covered by a blind fold.

Nala hissed, and the claws from her knuckles extended a little, as erasers closed in on her. "That all depends on whether or not your buddies here want full use of a certain appendage between their legs."

Some of the erasers faltered a little bit, leaving Nala with a triumphant smile on her face. And then she jumped on the nearest eraser.

I watched in horror and fascination as Nala took on dozens of erasers. Her fighting techniques were priceless, and she seemed to be untouchable.

As I watched I probably became distracted seeing as how I didn't know that Jeb had walked over and was now standing next to me. I practically jumped out of my skin when he spoke.

"Nala is one of our top experiments. Our greatest success. A Feline-Avian Hybrid."

"I thought I was your greatest success." I said, a smug smile on my face.

Jeb just smiled. "You are. But you will become greater when we have Nala. She's been gone, without a trace, for months. Now that we have her, your destiny can become a reality."

_Great. _

Anyway, through this heart-felt discussion, Nala had taken two guns from the erasers she was fighting. And in an instant she was standing in front of Jeb with both guns pointed at his chest. Jeb looked surprised for a moment and then he just looked proud.

"Well done, Nala. I see you haven't ceased training yourself." Jeb said, placing his hands behind his back.

Nala hissed and unlocked the safety on both guns.

"Now Nala, you know that if you did kill me. It wouldn't do a thing. They will find someone else to continue my work, and you will still end up at the School. And trust me, I'm a lot nicer then most of my colleagues."

She cooked her head to the side and then she moved one of the guns from Jeb's chest to my head. A small gasp escaped my mouth, and then I turned my eyes cold.

"What bout her? Can she be replaced." she said

"NO!" My flock expressed their distaste for the situation, fighting their erasers. Even Jeb's eyes got a little bigger.

"I'm curious to see how your little save the world plan goes when she's not around." She said.

Their was a long pause and then finally Jeb spoke. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Nala smiled a crooked smile. "But it was satisfaction that brought it back."

_And then she pulled the trigger and the gun went off with a bang. _

**I loved the ending to this one. My friend gave me the idea for the play on words. If you guys didn't get it, just PM me and I'll tell you. I hope you liked it. Review is loved guys!!**


	11. Going Back

A/N: I'm Back!!! Sorry about the freakishly long wait your guys! I've been on vacation for the last month and it was a family trip so my parents wouldn't let me go near a computer long enough to update. **Sigh** They just don't understand my passion for writing. But Any way, I'm going to try to update everyday for the rest of the week in order to catch up with lost time . But I wont guarantee that they will be the best of chapters. I'm kind of out of tune with the story now. But I'll try my best! So enjoy!

_**Hxcb**_: Welcome to my story!!

_**IMnOtReAlLYcRaZy:**_ lol. How did you know?! I was about to make it the other way around but I decided not to.

_**SRQ:**_

_**I Wonder What He's Thinking, When He Looks At Me And Smiles.**_

**They Understand Us Like No One Else Could**

Chapter 8 

I shut my eyes and readied myself for the pain as I heard the flock's screams.

But It Never came. I opened my eyes in time to see Jeb Fall to the ground with a surprised look on his face.

In the moment of silence Nala turned the gun and shot towards Ari and Bella. Bella screamed as the bullet hit Ari in the shoulder making the gun go off inches away from her face.

But the job was done though. Ari let go of Bella and grabbed his hurt shoulder, and fell whimpering to the floor. Nala walked over to him and pointed the gun to his face and said, "Call them off."

Ari snarled, "No."

Nala hissed and kicked him in his head, knocking him unconscious. There was silence for a moment.

It was then that the surrounding erasers seemed to realize that they had no leader, and were there for order less.

No Orders, No Rules.

And since erasers tend to be bloodthirsty creatures with very little sanity, they pounced at the opportunity to claw our faces off.

Nice Going, Nala.

Everything was a blur. Erasers were everywhere, attacking. I had to get the flock OUT.

"Flock! Try to make it outside, around the back and U and A!" I yelled across the store as I landed a roundhouse kick to an erasers chest. Soon I saw 5 scratched and bruised faces running to the back door their wings untucked a little.

Yes.

I looked around and checked that the whole flock was gone and then I ran towards the exit myself.

Only to be tackled to the ground as soon as I made it outside, by 4 smelly erasers. If I weren't so friggin pissed I probably would have gagged.

I was tied up and thrown up against the wall next to the rest of my flock. Fang on my left and Angel to my right.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked and then winced as the ropes around me cut into my arms, shoulders, and wings as I spoke.

Everyone nodded.

"Max, Are we going back to the School?" Angel asked in a small voice that showed every emotion that I was feeling at that moment.

I hesitated before I answered. "yes sweetie. I think we are. But trust me we wont be there for long." I added with a new felt ferocity.

I was going to offer more reassurance but then there was a scream from inside, a roar, then the bang of something falling, and then several pops of what sounded like a tranquilizer gun going off.

Ari came out minutes later, unfortunately fully conscious, holding his still bleeding arm with a huge bruise forming on his forehead. And behind him Were 4 unconscious people, Bella, Paul, Sam, And Jacob were knocked out and being carried by groups of erasers.

Edward was still conscious and struggling, trying to reach Bella.

"Why Isnt he out!" Ari asked angrily, looking at the surrounding erasers for answers

"We hit him with 12 shots and he woudnt go out! He didn't even bleed!" One of the erasers that was holding Edward grunted out.

Ari growled, "Throw them all in the truck." He odered.

The Backdoor burst open and a struggling Nala was being dragged out her hands bloodied and a bag over her head. Genevieve was pulled out after her, and I watched in horror as an eraser dragged her by her hair out of the door, and pushed into the truck. She screamed and Nala fought harder.

It broke my heart to see this, it reminded me of myself and Angel.

Nala was forced to her knees as Ari walked towards her.

The bag was taken off her head and as she looked up at Ari, he didn't hesitate to take the hilt of a gun and slammed it upside her head. It wasn't enough to knocked her out but it was enough to cause her a huge bleeding head wound.

At that moment, I felt an overwhelming need to help her.

"Leave her the Hell Alone." I said to Ari. If looks could kill Ari would be pushing up daisies. But I could only hope that would ever happen.

Ari just laughed and hit her again, this time successfully knocking her out.

"Throw them all in the truck." He growled.

Almost immediately the flock and I were picked up and thrown in the same truck with Bella and her friends.

"What no cages this time." Fang muttered with fake sorrow in his voice after we were all thrown in the back of the truck.

Back to hell we go.

x-x-x-x

Okay this chapter wasn't as great as it was suppose to be and was kind of short and blunt so I just shortened it so the story could move along quicker. So another chapter either later on today or tomorrow.


	12. D:

OMFG! I'm SO SORRY

I have been SO busy lately. High School is a just so Stressful. Between Step team, FBLA, volleyball, Schoolwork, Home, Family && Friends, My life has been pretty hectic.

But I promise

I'll update either this week

Or next.

I know it's been forever and you've all probably givin up on me

But hang in there I swear

I hate it when people abandon their stories

And I refuse to do the same to you

With Love Always

Someone2LoveMe


End file.
